Element Beyblade: Desire of Power
by Kitsune86
Summary: Kat wants power and power is what she got. But where did her power lead her when she turned out to be a twisted experiment? Would Kai still have feelings for her after all is revealed?
1. The Gift of Power

**The Gift of Power**

Kat Hardstone was born into a world of beyblade. Her father, Albert Hardstone, was one of the world's best. He held the title as world champion more than twice, but it was lost to him by the woman that became his wife.

Taka Saskai grew up in Japan from a very wealthy family. Both Albert and Taka desired power this desire was passed on to Kat. She never cheated at beyblade but she was very talented in the sport. With the great wealth of her family Albert had a special top made just for her.

The top itself was the color of fire with forest greens and sunny yellows speckled about it. Also the top was made from the strongest metal found on Earth.

Kat never lost a battle and she was on her way to the world championships at a young age.

The only problem was finding a team of four suitable for her. Every player tried their hardest to impress Albert. But they were never good enough for him.

One rainy night Kat's parents were out on a date. They slipped off the road and instantly died in the car accident.

Kat was greatly affected by her parent's deaths. From that day on she hated all people. Her desire to become the world's most powerful beyblader never ceased.

Her parent's wealth was seized by government officials. Albert owed a large amount of money to scientists and the experiments they performed. The government took everything but Kat's costume beyblade.

She became nothing more but an orphan that nobody wanted. Not even her own grandparents would take her in. She was shipped off to a home for children in the American states.

Even though she was nothing more than a common American she was still stronger at beyblading than any of the children in the orphanage. Her abilities where discovered by a man from Russia who went by the name of Boris.

She received a letter from him inviting her to a private meeting. Kat was curious to what the mysterious man wanted so she made her decision to meet with him.

By the next morning she left the orphanage to meet with Boris at an old, rusted down park. Kat waited in the park for the longest time. Hours passed and nothing stirred not even the birds would sing. Her patience left.

"I can't believe how stupid I am" she furiously said tarring up the invitation she had received.

"You're even lovelier in person" a voice said to her darkly. There behind her a mask man in a long dark rope stood glaring at her.

She turned to face him her grim eyes angrily stared at him. "I take it that you are Boris" she hissed.

The man nodded slightly, "That I am".

"You got a nerve for making me wait so long. Well what do you want Boris? I do have better things to do."

"I am quite sorry my dear, I was interrupted by some business". Kat crossed her arms still upset by Boris rudeness. "The reason I asked for your presences is of great value. You see child you have great talent".

Kat rolled her eyes. "Well how long did it take for you to figure that out?"

"Oh dearest Kat, do you know how wonderful you look when your angry?" Boris walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "You must drive the boys wild".

"Yeah right" she pushed his arms away from his hold on her. "You're wasting my time" she said quietly.

"No, no dear girl. I am here to offer you an opportunity. You have such a talent. You desire power don't you Kat?"

"Yes" Kat answer. The word flowed like poison from her mouth. She looked over to him a fierce gaze in her eyes.

"I can give you that power. All you have to do is join me. Take my hand and I shall carry you away from this deep hole you fell into. You deserve so much more than this". Boris held out his hand to her.

Kat looked at it then with caution she placed her hand into his.

Boris grinned as he guided her out of the park. Kat was unsure about him. But what he was offering her was too great. She wanted power. She wanted to take back everything that was stolen from her.

First her parents were wrongly taken from her by god. Then her fortune was taken away from the bloody government.

She hated her grandparents for turning their cheeks and leaving her orphan in an American home.

"Where will you take me Boris?" she asked. "To a land of power dear girl, my home in Russia" Boris said with a glitter in his eyes. He held her hand slightly harder making sure she didn't attempt to flee.

Kat's eyes widen she didn't know he would take her so far. 'Any place is better than here' she secretly thought to herself bitterly.

Author's Note: I recently deleted this story and now I am putting it back up agian. Taking some advice from a friend I am going back and just trying to improve this story. The story line has not change those to you that read it. It just has some extra lines to help make it better. More improved chapters to come.


	2. Just a Kiss

**Just a Kiss**

Boris summoned his students to the training hall. All of them lined up in a single file. "Good morning students".

"Good morning Sir" they said loudly all together.

"I wanted to introduce to you boys our newest member to our school. Everyone meet Kat Hardstone". Kat appeared through a set of doors behind Boris.

She looked down at the guys. Scanning her eyes across the uniformed boys she saw no other girl in lines. A breathe caught in her throat when the discovery was made. Kat had been taken to an all boys training school

"Boris, you have to be kidding me?" she muttered acidly at him.

The silent glare between Boris and Kat was interrupted by an out speaker. "Master, are you joking with us? Don't you know that she is…a girl?" a boy called Tala told him.

Kat looked at Tala with the same cold glare "Geeze I am girl. Good eye loser" she shouted.

"Did you just call me a loser? Listen girly I don't know who you think you are but you are not welcomed among us. You're a girl so go at like one…go play with some dolls or something."

Kat gritted her teeth at his comment. "Boris I want to take him on…let me shut that hole in his face".

"Of course anything you want. Tala get ready you are to battle Kat".

Tala grinned, "It will be my pleasure".

Kat walked over to the nearby battle dish staring at Tala. "I am gonna make you choke on those words".

Tala pressed his lips together blowing a kiss at Kat. He wasn't taking her seriously.

She snarled and reached for her blade in the small pouch that was wrapped around her waist. In all her days she had never gone anywhere without her trusted blade.

Boris made the count. "Three, two, one let it rip!" Kat and Tala launched their blades into the dish. The blades bashed each other. Sparks spitted out from the sides.

"You're too weak. You will never defeat me kid!" Tala said.

"We will just see about that" Kat spat wishing she could swat the grin off Tala's face.

The other boys gleamed cheering on Tala chanting his name. Tala's blade took another hard hit towards Kat's blade. But it still was not enough to knock her out.

'Well it seems your got some skills girly I'll admit that much but its not enough to take me down" he sneered.

After a few more moments of only pushing Kat around Tala called out his bit beast. A wolf like creature sprang up from Tala's blade. Smoke surrounded the wolf. "Take her out!"

The blade hurled towards Kat only to miss her. "Well that is your bit beast? I got news for you kid. I have one too" she said smiling darkly. "Kitsune finish him!" A small wild red fox rose from the blade. Fire covered him swirling around him.

Kitsune called out in a cry. Strange marking surround Kitsune's eyes blending nicely with his wild fire fur. Blues and greens join in the fur as Kitsune continued his battle cry.

Viewers gazed at the sparkling fire works dazzling from the bit beast. Kai, who also was there, watched slightly interested to see what a small bit beast could do.

"Your bit beast looks like a weasel" Tala laughed noticing the roll of fang teeth sticking out of Kitsune's grinning smile.

Kitsune growled at the comment. Angered he curled into a ball of fire and launched towards Tala's blade. The blade hurled out into the air and crashed on the floor breaking to bits.

"What? I don't believe it" Tala said his body frozen. Kitsune howled jumping back into the blade and bouncing back into Kat's hand. Grinning she stuck the blade into her pouch giving the pouch a tap.

"You are an idiot" she said walking away retreating out the entrance doors. Boris smiled as he watched her march away.

Kat walked down a hall. The hall was bright and tiled with marble stone. The slightest step sent an echo trailing down the hall.

"Wait!" someone called to Kat running down the hall. She turned around to see a boy with grayish hair and a long scarf flowing behind him. He slowed then walked up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked. The boy looked at her. Her green eyes flared and her purple hair was neatly pulled up.

'Vicious' he thought a blush forming on his cheeks. "That was a good battle. I am Kai".

"Well Kai what is it that you want?" she asked him in a harmlessly annoyed tone.

Kai swallowed hard. "Will you meet with me later and battle me?"

"No" she gruffly said. She turned away but Kai walked in front of her.

"What is your problem?" Kat asked in a neutral tone.

"Nothing, just leave me alone" she said her face looked down. Kai didn't know what to say to her.

He was never good at this type of thing. Well he never was really attracted to any girl before. He had met many girls all of them were very pretty. But Kat had a certain quality that he liked. Her attitude impressed him the most.

"Will you like to um…go out with me?" he rubbed his head. Kat looked up at him amazement filled her heart.

"You're asking me out?" she said her voice was soft.

"Well yeah" Kai baffled trying not to sound dumb.

"Why?" Kat asked.

Kai shuffled his feet and stuck his hands into his pockets. "Because you seem…interesting" he muttered.

"You don't even know me" Kat pointed out.

"I like to get to know you if you let me". No boy ever had the guts to ask Kat out. All of them found her too mean. "Well I suppose I could meet up with you. I still need someone to show me around the school".

Kai smiled with his eyes but his lips did not curl, "Tonight?" he asked.

She thought a moment then shook her head. "Sure".

"Great, I will come get you around eight. You might want to dress warmly. Moscow is not exactly known for a nice summer day".

Kat looked down at her clothing. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, red pants cut at the knee, and brown hiker boots. "Will do" she said departing from him.

She found her quarters. All her belongings were already unpacked. She was never much into make up. But she made an acceptation to wear just a little. She found a light jacket she wasn't sure if it would keep her warm. She put on a black sweater, heavy jeans, and black snickers with red strips. She even let her hair down.

She was grateful that Boris had taken her shopping before they arrived to Russia. After a time Kai knocked on Kat's door. Finishing her hair she rushed over to open the door.

"You look great" Kai told her. He loved how she dress as herself and not too heavy practically simple.

"Thanks" Kat said with a small blush. Kai dressed in a long black shirt and normal blue jeans. The same scarf wrapped around his neck.

Kai guided Kat around the many halls of the training school. They were quiet as they walked. Kai kept his hands in his pockets the whole time.

"So you want me to just show you around the school right?" Kai asked Kat.

"Yeah" she told him then went back to being silent.

Kai took her around showing her all the training rooms, the boy dormitories, not a whole lot to see. Kat was the first girl in history to attend the all boy training school. Kat's dorm was made for her privacy. Kai finally took Kat to the very top of school.

The chilly air pierced her skin. Kat wrapped her arms around herself. She really wished she had worn a better coat.

"Are you cold?" Kai asked her concern.

"No" Kat lied.

"You look like your cold".

"I am fine".

Snowflakes fell from the sky. It was beautiful outside but the cold was very unbearable. Kai moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Kat froze a moment experiencing an emotion that she never felt before.

"I am ready to go back inside", Kat said shivering.

Kai walked her back to her quarters. His arm still wrapped around her shoulder. A few boys were in the hall and stared oddly at Kai. Kai just narrowed his eyes and glared at the boys telling them don't you even say a word. They came to Kat's door.

Kai removed his arm from Kat's shoulder than stuck his hands back into his pockets. "Can we do this again?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes" Kat told him quickly.

She opened her door and it quickly shut it behind her. Kai looked at the door for the moment and took a deep breathe. He knocked on her door and Kat answered it. Kat looked at him for second only to be greeted with a gentle kiss.

The kiss was soft and warm but only lasted less than a second. She blush her cheeks turning bright rose color.

"Okay" she blurted out. She stepped back into her room shutting the door once more. Kai smiled then turned and walked away.

Kat leaned against the door listening to Kai's footsteps. She clasped herself to the door still shocked with the unexpected kiss. Kat touch her lips. "That was my first kiss" she said softly.

It had been a long time since Kai had kissed a girl. Every time he had kissed one it never really meant anything. Just something a guy would do for no particular reason. He didn't plan on giving her that small kiss it just kind of happened. He strolled down the halls with a small smile upon his face.

"Did you have a good time with her?" Boris said walking from a dark shadow. The man had witness the kiss and was now concern for his latest protégée.

Kai just glared hard at him then walked away.


	3. Boris's Bright Idea

**Boris's Bright Idea**

Kat improved over the next few weeks since her arrival. However, Boris noticed she was evolving a bit slower than expected.

Boris blamed Kai for Kat's slow performance. Kai took the little devil girl under his wing always staying close protecting her from the other male arrivals. Whenever Tala saw Kat a cold look formed in his eyes.

He was a soured loser and didn't except defeat that well. Tala's main goal was to become stronger than Kai, but now there was medaling girl blocking his way to success.

Their pairing seemed innocent enough. Kai never embraced Kat with the same feelings as he did that one night. Now their relationship was subjected to business. Though, Kai still had a fondness for Kat that never went away no matter how much he with strained himself.

Boris knew better. His watching eyes saw passed the disguise that was covering the sweetness in Kai's heart. Something had to be done and Boris was going to see it through.

He sat in his over sized office. Darkness always surrounded the space creating an atmosphere of comfort for the demon man. Boris sat at his steel made desk leaning forward is his seat resting his pointy chin upon his dry hands. He pondered in his thoughts.

"Kai is my best student. He is the key to creating my army that will take over this world. Yet, he isn't part of what I have in stored for my Kat. She has a different destiny" Boris said with a sharp tongue.

A hazed moment hovered into his thoughts blocking the answer of separating Kai from Kat. He closed his eyes reaching farther into his mind. Then in a snap a mastering plan came to him.

He needed to set a plot. "This is a job for Tala" Boris said with a crooked grin.

He called Tala into his office ordering him to be hasty about his arrival. Five minutes later Tala appeared in Boris office with a look of confusion upon his face. "You wanted to see me master?" Tala asked.

"Yes please do come closer Tala so I can see you". Tala step forward inches from Boris's sinister desk, he quivered from the aura that surrounded his dark mentor. "Tala my boy, tell me what do you think of Kat?"

Tala frowned at the question but cleared his throat responding, "Hate her with a strong passion".

"Yes" Boris grinned harder, "I know your defeat to her tortured your very soul".

"Forgive me master of my failure" he narrowed his eyes, "Next time when I battle her I will defeat her".

Boris shook his head with disbelief. "I highly doubt that. She killed you without breaking a sweat. Accept your defeat you won't be battling her again".

"Master please" Tala pleading looking at Boris stunned, "I want revenge she made me look like a fool".

Boris laughed lightly at the boy's taste. He sat back into his chair bending it as far as he could then propped his feet up onto his desk. He crossed his arms over his torso. "Don't worry child you will have your revenge".

"Whatever your plan is I will carry it out with honor" Tala responded with a pleasing smile as his bowed deeply to Boris.

"Your task is simple. Kai is growing a little to close towards Kat which is unacceptable. I want you to mess with Kai's emotions. Turn is beating heart against Kat suggest she is no good for his future. Do this and I will award you with a great prize".

"I will do so master, but why not torture Kat instead?" Tala asked with wonder.

Boris grin faded into a dark glare. "Do you dare question me?"

"No my master…I didn't meant any disrespect" he said regretting his question.

"You stay far from Kat do you understand me Tala? She is none of your concern she is mine to handle" Boris sneered unfolding from his position slumping his shoulders.

"Yes sir I will not bother her" Tala said bowing once more respectfully.

"Good. Now get out" Boris snapped with a flick of his hand dismissing Tala. Tala quickly turned leaving the dark lair of his master.

Once Tala disappeared Boris stood from his chair stepping lightly towards a wall that was made entirely of tainted glass, that looked out over to the snow topped mountains. The view reminded Boris of his extreme power that he hoped would grow into world domination.

He sighed with a pleasing breath. "My plan is flawless. Kai will turn on my lovely. You will once again return her wonderful evil that makes her so unique. I will take you far Kat…oh yes you will be my greatest triumph".

A/n: My grammar and punctuation is not the world's greatest I admit. See any mistakes I need to know about please feel free to let me know.


End file.
